It's Called the Domino Effect
by soonsoo1oo4
Summary: Late one night a curious Hermione stumbles upon a group of interesting people. But after this one night everything around her starts to spiral out of control as secrets are revealed. Slash odd character pairing
1. Discoveries and Card Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of harry potterall the credit goes to j.k. rowlings.**

**This is my first fanfic so hope you all like it!**

**-**

**Discoveries and Card Games**

After making sure that Neville, Dean, and Ron were asleep Harry and Seamus snuck downstairs to the common room. Before leaving, Harry draped his invisibility cloak over the two of them, just on the off chance that they ran into someone on the way to their final destination. Making sure they had everything in order, they quietly left the common room and headed straight towards the Room of Requirement.

_Damn that Malfoy_! Hermione thought to herself as she angrily stalked around the castle looking for the Head Boy_. He does this every Thursday night. Always at 10 and always the same way. One minute he's next to me while I'm yelling at him and the next thing I know, its 9:55 and I'm talking to my self. I'm going to get to the bottom of this and when I do he'll have hell to pay._ Hermione was so upset she didn't even notice the other person in the hall until they collided with each other.

"Miss Granger, do watch where you're going. Or do you take pleasure in running people down when in the hallways" Snape said in his usual cold voice.

"Oh sorry Professor I was just upset is all. It's Thursday night and Draco has left me to do our duties all by myself again" Hermione said hotly still made at Malfoy. "Do you think you could talk to him, seeing as how you are his Head of House and all?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"If it will get you not to run people down, then I shall talk to him about it when I see him" Snape answered coolly.

"Oh um…thank you Professor, that would be a great help" Hermione answered surprised at her professor's willingness to help.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to attend to than dealing with your problems." And with that Snape strode past the Hermione without so much as a backwards glance. As Hermione watched Snape walk away, she couldn't help but feel confused. Something about what he had said bothered her. He said he would talk to Draco when he saw him, as if he was going to see him tonight. As her inquisitive mind set to work trying to figure out what was going on, she decided to follow Snape hoping that he would lead her to Draco so she could give him the verbal beating he so justly deserved. And with that thought in mind, she set off after her professor.

As Harry and Seamus entered the Room of Requirement, they found Draco and Blaise sitting on the couch facing the fireplace talking to each other.

"So finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Draco drawled as the two boys walked up to them.

"Hey it's not as if we're late. You're just early and besides everyone isn't here yet so we still have time to spare." And with that Harry leaned down and lightly kissed Draco on the lips then pulled away so that their lips were an inch apart. Draco was not one for being teased but rather doing the teasing. He grabbed Harry by his robes and started attacking him with light kisses all down his neck, as he pulled Harry down so that he was sitting on his lap. Just as their kissing started to heat up, the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy came from out of the fireplace, "Must you two always maul each other with kisses whenever I'm in the room. And Mr. Zabini please do give Mr. Finnegan back his shirt, for I'm sure he'll want it later."

Just then, Snape and Lupin walked in and everyone took their usual seats around the card table while Lupin began to deal the cards. As the first game of the night got underway, Snape turned to Harry and dryly stated, "Potter, please do make sure you keep Ms. Granger from running people down in the hallways." At this, Draco laughed which caused Snape to turn to him and comment on how Draco needed to find a better way to get out of his Head Boy duties since it was his fault that Ms. Granger can't walk down the hallway without running into someone. Now it was Harry's turn to laugh but just when he did Draco hit him upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Harry asked rubbing the back of his head.

"That, dear Harry, was for laughing at me" Draco said plainly.

"But you laughed at me first," Harry stated, getting upset and confused at the same time.

"Yes, but I had a reason to laugh. I can find a better way out of my duties, but _you_ will never be able to stop Granger from running into people" and with that Draco kissed Harry on the lips before be could reply. He then proceeded to turn his attention to the game at hand.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just seen, Snape and Lupin walking into the Room of Requirement TOGETHER! _The world must be turned upside down if Lupin and Snape are walking into a private room together in the middle of Hogwarts,_ Hermione thought to herself, as she quietly moved closer to the room to try to get to the bottom of this.

"Well you know Severus, you do take up a lot of space when walking down the hallways," Lupin said sweetly, "I mean what I meant to say was your presence takes up a lot of space because you are such a great man." _Did Lupin just call Professor Snape great? Did he just call him Severus?_ Before Hermione could process this, a third voice entered into the conversation.

"Nice save Lupin. If you had said something like that to me if we were dating a Hospital visit would have been in your near future" the unknown voice said. Hermione couldn't figure out to whom that voice belonged to, but she knew she had heard it before.

"Oh come on Lucius, you know you would have done something far more pleasurable than hurt him. I mean, Sirius and I did talk a lot and he told me some very interesting things about you and your soft side," Harry's voice came loud and clear from the room and Hermione nearly screamed when she realized the mysterious voice was that of Lucius Malfoy. _Now this is way too strange. Snape, Lupin, Harry, and Lucius Malfoy all in a private room with each other and they're not hexing each other into oblivion. In fact, they seem to be getting along. What could they be doing?_ Hermione thought to herself, as she leaned in closer so that she could hear better and uncover the truth once and for all. The comments she heard next nearly killed her.


	2. Confusion and Potions

**Confusion and Potions**

"Come on Lupin, come on right there, yes, Yes, YES!" Draco yelled "Come on just give me one more, one more big one! Woot! Woot! Who is the man? That's right I'm the man."

_Oh my god that's, that's Draco's voice but what could he possibly be yelling at Lupin like that for, with so much joy in his voice? I have to get out of here and try to figure out what's going on._ Hermione thought to herself as she ran down the hallway and back to Gryffindor Common Room.

"Yes Draco, you're the man" came the very bored voice of Harry after watching Draco take most of his money and put it on his side of the card table.

"Oh cheer up Potter soon you can be the man, I'll even dress up a little bit for you" Draco said sweetly as he piled Harry's money in front of him.

"Oh Draco I did not need to know that part of your relationship with Harry," Luicus said as he started to put away his money and head for the fireplace.

"You're leaving Father? Don't you want to stay a bit longer and watch me take all of Harry's money," Draco said as he dodged Harry's punches.

"You know I'd love to see you make a fool out of Potter, here but its already past 12 and I don't need to give your mother another reason to yell at me," and with that he went home via the fireplace leaving everyone to their own devices. After Luicus had left, everyone started packing up their things and preparing to leave the room. Seamus and Blaise were going to stick around for a little bit longer, so Harry headed off to Gryffindor Tower by himself.

When Harry got there he was confronted with a very anxious looking Hermione.

"Oh Hermione I didn't know you were still up, I just was um… going out for a little midnight stroll ya know just to be able to think" Harry said nervously, not expecting to find anyone in the Common Room at 12 in the morning.

"That's ok Harry I just got back from Head Girl duties, I was gonna go to bed anyways so see you tomorrow," and with that Hermione ran upstairs because, she knew if she stayed there a minute longer she would start bombarding him with questions that she hadn't completely formulate yet.

_That was close, good thing Seamus didn't walk in with me or else my simple midnight stroll explanation wouldn't have covered it, not with Hermione suspicious and asking questions,_ Harry thought to himself as he got ready for bed considering he did have class tomorrow and he was sure Snape wouldn't excuse his tardiness for oversleeping.

The next day, Hermione was still so confused about the events of last night and she knew she had to talk to someone about it or she'd never be able to understand. So she decided to talk to the one person she trusted to keep things completely quiet without being totally obvious that they were hiding something; Ginny Weasley. Hermione found Ginny in the common room hunched over a piece of paper, scribbling furiously. But when Ginny saw Hermione approaching she made a dash to hide the paper, so Hermione could see what it said.

"Hey Ginny, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something that I need help figuring out?" Hermione asked, as she sat on the couch next to Ginny.

"Oh…um…sure I guess but I can't right now I have to um…go meet someone for something so…yeah see you later," Ginny said, as she practically flew to the portrait and out of the common room.

_Huh I wonder who the guy is, Ginny a nervous wreck!_ Hermione thought to herself. _Oh well I guess I have to talk about it to Ron but I better make sure he doesn't tell anyone._ Hermione found Ron in the Great Hall eating breakfast with Dean but before she could pull him away everyone else decided to have breakfast as well. _Oh well I can always talk to him later during class or something_ Hermione thought to herself, and she started to put food on her plate.

"Hey Harry why is Malfoy rubbing two Galleons together and smirking at you?" Colin asked as he took a bite of eggs.

Harry turned around to look at Malfoy, smirked and said, "I don't know, maybe he has finally spent all him money and that's the last of it." _God I'm gonna make Draco pay to taking my money like that without a second thought. _Harry thought to himself as he exited the Great Hall and headed down to Potions with all the other Gryffindors and Slytherins.

As Harry took his seat in the classroom, Draco came up and sat next to him as they started to prepare their potion.

"So when are you going to give me back my money that you stole from me last night," Harry asked as chopped the ingredients and added them to the potion.

"Stole? You make me out to be some kind of thief, oh no my dear Harry but you are mistaken, I won that money fair and square and if you want it back you'll just have to win it back any way you can think of," Draco smirked, as he began stirring the potion while Harry just glared at him.

"Ron watch out, don't put that in yet!" Hermione yelled as she brought Ron out of his trance.

"Oh sorry Hermione, just so…beautiful," Ron muttered, as Hermione blushed.

" Well yes, as I was saying, last night during my Head Girl duties I found Harry, Draco, Snape, Lupin and Luicus Malfoy in the Room of Requirement together, but I don't know what they were all doing but whatever it was they sounded way too happy. What do you think about this Ron?" Hermione asked, totally oblivious to the fact that Ron wasn't even paying attention to her. "Ron! Ron! Are you listening to me? I'm trying to figure out what's going on with Harry and you don't even care"

"Oh yeah, right Hermione, whatever you say" Ron replied distractedly.

"Oh I give up I'll just have to talk to Ginny, as you are no help what so ever. That is if Ginny isn't avoiding me like she was this morning" Hermione angrily said as she started to finish the potion.


	3. Confessions and Pain

**Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update I got really busy with school and stuff but this is the longest chapter yet so you like!**

**Confessions and Pain**

Draco was walking towards the Great Hall when he was pulled into an empty class room.

"Harry what the, I'm hungry let me go eat" Draco whined as much as a Malfoy can whine.

"Oh you know you're not hungry enough to leave when you have a chance to be in control. Too bad this isn't one of those times" Harry whispered as he started a trail of kisses down Draco's neck. Just as Draco started to lean into Harry's kisses, Harry ran his hand down Draco's side and put his hand in his pocket and found his goal. When he had a complete hold on his money he pulled his hand out of Draco's pocket broke the kiss and whispered, "Thanks" and ran out of the room and into the Great Hall for lunch leaving Draco in a daze trying to figure out that he had just been played by Harry Potter.

_Oh he is so going down_ Draco thought to himself as he stormed into the Great Hall with a look of pure rage on his face and his eyes fixed solely on one person. Harry Potter.

Hermione had been confused ever since potions. Ron had been acting weird around her all day and she didn't know what to make of it. He kept muttering things like, _beautiful,_ _but our friendship_ and the weirdest of all was when he muttered _but what about last night._ Hermione couldn't figure out what had happened between them last night but she thought maybe it was something that he had noticed that he had never noticed before.

As she was walking out of the library she decided to try to talk to Ron and tell him that she just liked him as a friend and didn't want anything more from their relationship. She hoped he would understand and still would want to be her friend.

Ron had finally decided to face what or rather who had been bothering him ever since he woke up this morning, Dean Thomas. Since he hadn't eaten lunch with Harry or Hermione he walked down to Care of Magical Creatures by himself. On his way down he saw Dean walking down by himself and he ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Dean, Dean wait up" Dean turned around to see Ron running towards him. As Ron got closer Dean's heart started to race and he realized just how he truly felt about the red-head that he had called friend for so long and now wanted to call him something else.

"Oh hey Ron what's up? Oh and I wanted to talk to you about last night" Dean tried to stay calm as he was about to tell Ron how he really felt about him. _Oh no this is it he's gonna tell me that last night meant nothing to him and he just wants_… but before Ron could finish his thought Dean took a step closer to him and whispered "I don't want to call you friend anymore" before the actual words of what Dean had said had sunk in and before Ron could feel hurt Dean moved closer and lightly kissed Ron on the lips. When he pulled away he said, "I want to be so much more".

After he pulled away, Dean blushed and ran to talk to Seamus about what he had just done. Ron stood there stunned until Harry came up and knocked him out of his trance by saying "I know I'm hot and all but seriously Ron, I'm already taken" "oh shut up Harry you know I wasn't starring at you, I was starring at Dean he just told me that he wants to be more than friends" Ron said still a little stunned as he and Harry continued to walk to Hagrid's hut. "Well that's great Ron I wish you the same luck that Draco and I have" "Ya know I think I'd rather have the luck that Seamus and Blaise have. Yours is a little to elementary schoolish if you don't mind me saying" Ron said jokingly as Hagrid came out and started class.

After about 10 minutes of listening to Ron lovingly rant about Dean in anyway possible Harry decided he was officially bored and wanted to find something better to occupy his time with. As if in an answer to his question a note appeared in his hand from none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry laughed as he opened thinking it was going to be cursing him to no end about what he had done early but it wasn't which in a way scared Harry when he read it Harry could only wonder what Draco was planning.

**H**

**Meet me in our special place 8 o'clock tonight.**

**D**

_So vague_ Harry thought to himself either Draco was so upset he couldn't write to much or he and something nice planned. Harry hoped it was the latter because he personally didn't not feel like feeling the Malfoy Wrath today.

Hermione had spent the past hour and a half trying to figure out the best way to tell Ron that she only liked him as a friend, or so she thought. When she walked into the common room she say Ron and Dean studying, well Dean was studying Ron was copying his homework.

"Hey Ron I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?" Hermione asked tentatively as she approached him.

"Sure thing Hermione what's up?" Ron asked as Hermione led him to a corner so they could take in private or as much privacy as someone at Hogwarts could get.

"Well listen Ron I've noticed that you've been acting a little strange around me and your actions have been a little confusing but I just wanted to tell you that I don't think of you in any way other than a friend" Hermione said hoping that she wasn't hurting Ron too much. But what Ron did next Hermione was not expecting, he started to laugh and continued laughing until she finally asked,

"And what is so funny Ronald?"

" Just the thought that I could like you as more than a friend Hermione I mean your like a second sister to be I'd rather be the one protecting you from guess not the one trying to be protected from"

"Oh" Hermione said a little stunned at what Ron had just told her "Well I hope there won't be any weirdness between us cause of this and if you'll excuse me I have homework to finish" and with that Hermione ran upstairs to the only person she could talk to about this not really understanding why it hurt so much.

Hermione was the last person Ginny expected to see in her dorm at 8 pm at night especially since she had been trying to avoid her while she tried to figure out the new feelings she had begun to feel for her best friend. But when Hermione ran into her room a wet mess she couldn't turn her away so she buried her feeling and began to comfort her distraught friend.

"Hermione are you okay? What happened?" Ginny asked hoping that her voice was filled with concern.

"Oh it's Ron and my big mouth always jumping to conclusions" Hermione said in between sobs.

"Bloody hell was did my stupid git of a brother do to upset you this time?" Ginny asked as just looked at Hermione.

"Well," Hermione began, Ginny could tell this was going to take awhile so she got comfortable on her bed, "Ron has been acting weird all day, he kept muttering to himself and it was always when I was around" as Hermione spoke she laid down and put her head on Ginny's shoulder completely oblivious to how nervous her friend got "and so I thought he was going to ask me out but I didn't want to hurt him so I went up to him and told him that I only liked his as a friend and hoped that he could understand, and then her started to laugh. Then he told me that he had never thought of me as anything more than a friend"

"But Hermione if you only liked him as a friend why are you so upset?" Ginny asked a little confused.

"Because of the way he acted in response to what I told him" Hermione said as she started to cry again.

For the next five minutes they sat silence until Ginny decided to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione there is something that I've wanted to walk to you about something…Hermione?" as Ginny looked out she saw that Hermione was asleep so she figured she just wait to talk to Hermione. Then she could formulate what she wanted to say. And with that last thought Ginny fell asleep holding the one she loved.

Snape always hated meetings with Dumbledore. He always felt so depressed and always found out a bit of information that never helped his mood. Usually after a meeting with Dumbledore Snape and Lupin would sit up talking about anything and everything to help calm Snape down. But tonight Snape did not expect to find Lupin and Lucius sitting on the bed hugging each other.

"So what's going on here?" Snape asked as he took his coat off.

"Severus you might want to sit down there's something you should know," Lupin said nervously as Snape sat down in a chair across from him. Snape did not like the situation he had walk into at all.


	4. Revelations

**Sorry for the long update this was a hard chapter to write hope you all like. Oh and thanks to my school friends for a little inspiration for one part of this chapter.**

**Revelations**

Ginny wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for, but when she woke up and found Hermione still in her arms she couldn't help but feel happy about it. She sat there for a few more minutes watching Hermione sleep until Hermione started to wake up. When Hermione woke up she looked straight into Ginny's eyes, she stayed like that in a sort of trance until she came to her senses and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'holy hell' then ran out of the dormitories to try to find Harry. She was so confused she wasn't paying attention to where she was going until she ran into Seamus.

"Oh hey Seamus have you seen Harry? I really need to talk to him," Hermione asked.

"Oh yea I saw him by the Great Hall a few minutes ago," Seamus said while trying not to laugh.

"Ok thanks," Hermione said as she ran out of the Common Room. She was running so fast that she didn't even hear Seamus when he warned her not to go looking for Harry right now.

When Hermione got to the Great Hall and didn't see Harry she thought that he might have been in one of the classrooms because he was just so weird that he liked to sit in dark classrooms by himself. But when Hermione opened the door she didn't have time to comprehend what she was seeing when suddenly everything went dark around her and she hit the cold stone floor.

"So," Lupin began, "I know you're not going to happy about what we have to tell you, but we can't let anything happen without you knowing."

"When are you going to leave then?" Snape asked coolly as he started to pour himself a drink. "I hope you two will be very happy together."

"Leave? Why would I leave? Severus you have the wrong idea Lucius and I are not together, that's not what we wanted to tell you. The truth is your favorite person has come back to join the living," Lupin said while trying not to laugh at his partners tendency to jump to conclusions.

"Who might be my favorite person?" Snape said not at all amused seeing as how he did not have favorite people.

"Oh come on Severus you know your _other_ lover," Lucius said laughing at the anger growing on Snape's face.

And just as Lucius finished his comment Snape caught on to whom they were talking about and all he could say as he fell back into his chair was, "Holy Shit" while Lupin and Lucius started laughing their heads off.

"Madam Pomfery help us," Harry yelled as he carried Hermione into the Hospital Wing.

"Dear boy what happened?" Madam Pomfery said upon seeing the unconscious Hermione in Harry's arms.

"I don't know she just fainted after seeing Malfoy," Harry said as he laid Hermione on the bed. It was then that Madam Pomfery noticed Draco standing in the doorway. Upon seeing him she turned to him and said,

"Mr. Malfoy I told you your hair is NOT thinning so can you please stop bothering me about it." At this Harry started laughing because that is so Draco.

"I'm not here about my hair Poppy…but now that you mention it, it has been feeling a little thinner since the last time we talked maybe when you're done you could come take a look at it?" Draco asked giving her a very dreamy look.

"I most certainly will not and for heavens sake stop calling my Poppy, have a little respect and call me Madam Pomfery. And if you were not here to talk about your hair then why are you here?" Madam Pomfery as she went into her store room.

"Well it turns out that Granger did faint when saw me and I know I'm good looking and all but I didn't even know Granger had feelings for me so I decided to follow Potter here to try to woo Granger with my good charm and sweet looks. And make her reveal her true feelings for me," Draco said how, at this Harry started to laugh, "something funny Potter" Draco said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"To think someone fainting because of you, it's just too much Malfoy. I mean I'd heard you were funny and all but this is just too much," Harry said as he sat down on an empty bed and started to laugh uncontrollably. Just then Madam Pomfery came back from her store room caring a jar that said 'Smelling Salt'. She walked up to Hermione and ran the jar under her nose for a few seconds until Hermione started to mutter things which sounded a lot like, "Harry, Malfoy, dark closet, arms, tongues, no shirts" then she seemed to realize where she was because she shot up in the bed and looked between an embarrassed looking Harry to an indifferent Malfoy. Just then she screamed, "Oh my god Harry, Malfoy was trying to attack you! Do something!"

"Now wait just a minute there Granger, Harry was attacking just as much as I was him. So don't you go thinking that Golden Boy here's all that innocent because I can attest to the fact that he's not as innocent as you think," Draco said hotly. But before anyone could reply Madam Pomfery came in with a dreamless sleep potion for Hermione which she took willingly. After which Madam Pomfery told Harry and Draco to leave. As they were leaving Draco turned around and sweetly said, "Ado my sweet, until next time dear Poppy."

"Just get out and stop calling me that!" Madam Pomfery yelled as she closed the Hospital Wing doors while Harry dragged Draco away.

"So how long has he been back?" Snape asked as he sipped his drink and tried to stay calm about the whole situation.

"Just a few hours," Lucius replied, "I decided to come here to tell Remus before we came and scared you both to death. And he wanted you to know before he came to see you guys seeing as how he didn't want you to hex him to oblivion."

"So when is he going to grace us with his presence?" Snape asked as he poured himself another drink.

"Right now," a man whispered in Snape's ear. At the sound of the man's voice Snape jumped out of his chair and dropped his glass.

Ron, Dean and Seamus were sitting in the common room trying to do their homework but not having much luck considering Dean and Ron couldn't stop looking at each other and Seamus could not stop laughing at the two of them and the way they were acting. It wasn't until Harry came in did any of the boys stop what they were doing.

"Hey Harry, mate what's up? You look like shit?" Ron asked as he pulled his gaze from his boyfriend to his distraught friend.

"Hermione caught Draco and I in a classroom near the Great Hall, together," Harry muttered as he slumped down in a chair next to Seamus. "I thought _someone_ was supposed to try to keep anyone away from that area but I guess I was wrong," Harry said as he glared at Seamus who was avoiding his eye.

"Harry man, listen, I tried but she ran out of here so fast she didn't hear me. Besides she seemed very determined to find you. I mean she was running from Ginny's room so I guess Ginny finally did something or started to," Seamus said as he turned and attempted to face Harry.

"What do you mean started to do something? Why would Ginny want to do something with Hermione?" Ron asked startled at this new piece of information.

"He means that Ginny has had the hugest crush on Hermione since the beginning of this year," Harry stated, "I can't believe you never noticed. I can't believe Hermione never noticed."

"Yea well maybe she did with the way she was running out of here you could tell something was up with her," Seamus added.

"Yeah maybe. Well listen guys I'm tired it's been a long day, so I'm gonna go to bed. See you guys tomorrow," Harry said drowsily as he walked to his dorm room. He needed to talk to Hermione about what happened to make sure she was ok with it_. Oh well there's always tomorrow_ Harry thought to himself as he got ready for bed.


	5. Confrontations and Realizations

**Confrontations and Realizations**

As Hermione left the hospital the next day she knew she couldn't continue to hide from people anymore. She needed to talk to someone about everything that had been going on. After a while thinking things over she decided how she was going to approach each person. This all meant she would have to face the people she's been avoiding the past few days. But she had to get everything straight. And so it was set.

Harry and Draco were the last to finish cleaning up after potions but before they could leave Snape spoke,

"Potter, Malfoy! We need to talk" he said with that always lovely hint of disdain in his voice. "I was told, Potter, to prepare you for what is to come. Because some think that recent events that have occurred are for the better. You, I'm sure will be one of them. Your father, Draco, also thought that you should know this too, so that too many things are not thrown at you at one time" Snape said as Harry and Draco sat down. As Draco and Harry listened they were utterly confused. They could not think of anything that Harry would be happy about and that Draco should know. "Follow me" Snape said coldly as he stood up and walked into his office as Harry and Draco stood up and followed. When they entered Snape's office Harry could not help but yell as he saw who was sitting in front of the fire place. "Sirius?" Harry yelled as he ran up to his godfather.

Hermione found Ginny sitting in the Library studying. She took a deep breath and walked up and sat down across from Ginny.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said tentatively as Ginny looked up from the book she was reading and stared at her friend.

"Oh hey Hermione," Ginny said "How are you doing? Hope you're feeling better than this morning."

"Oh…um…yeah I am, thanks. Well listen I wanted to talk to you about this morning actually," Hermione said as she looked away from Ginny.

"Okay," Ginny said as she prepared herself for the worst.

"I have this problem," Hermione started, "I'm not gay or anything, well I don't think, but lately whenever I am near you I start to feel things. They confuse me. But there is something about you that keep you on my mind," Ginny stared at her friend _Maybe there is hope after all_ Ginny thought to herself as she began to tell Hermione how she really felt.

"Wow Hermione I'm so relieved that you said that because now I know that I don't have to worry," Ginny said as she sighed a breath of relief. She reached across the table and took hold of her friend's hand and heard Hermione take a sharp in take of breath before relaxing into the touch. "I can tell you, Hermione, what keeps you on my mind. It's the reason as to why I like being in a place where you just have been or standing next to you in the morning at breakfast. It is the best thing that I remember about you," Ginny said this as she got up and sat down next to Hermione as she said the last part she leaned in and whispered it into Hermione's ear, "It's also the reason that I know I love you. It's the way you smell," Ginny said this as she leaned in and lightly kissed Hermione on the lips before she got up and ran out of the library leaving Hermione in a daze.

"Sirius, is it really?" Harry asked as he ran up and hugged his godfather.

"The one and only," Sirius said laughing at the reaction of his godson.

"But…but I saw you fall through the veil," Harry said as he ran up and hugged his godfather.

"No Harry, you saw me fall through _a_ veil," Sirius said as he released Harry and sat down in a chair.

"Wait I don't get it," Harry said utterly confused as he sat down next to his godfather.

"Oh come now Potter you can't possibly be _that_ thick," Snape snorted and looked up from the papers he was grading.

"Severus," Sirius warned, "Well anyways it turns out that the veil I fell through takes people to other places and not to the other side so when I fell through it you could imagine my surprise when I landed in rural village outside of Tokyo."

"Tokyo? As in Japan?" Harry asked confused trying to understand what he was being told.

"Yeah and apparently the veil on their side that I fell through is supposed to be for the gods. So when I fell through they thought me to be a god that had come to them. So they helped me," Sirius continued "They feed me, gave me a warm place to sleep and allowed me to do anything I wanted. It was the life."

"For a mutt," Snape muttered under his breath but only Draco seemed to hear him seeing as he was the only one who laughed.

"Well yes it was very nice and since I was a wanted criminal here I was in no rush to hurry back and I think my arrival would have scared everyone to death. And so I waited I wasn't sure how long I was going to wait for but I knew long enough for everyone to think I was dead then I could sneak back into the Wizarding World undetected. But then there was a change of plans. The people of the village found out that I wasn't really a god and they got pretty up set so I had to run. And so two days ago I ran back to the wizarding world and into the not so loving arms of Lucius. When I turned up in his study out of the blue he might have been a little more than surprised because he jumped up and was all like, 'Sirius is it really you?' and I was all like 'Yea baby' and then you know what he did, he punched me! And I was all like 'Bloodly hell what was that for' he said it was for leaving him so suddenly then appearing just as suddenly. Then yesterday Lucius and I came here to see Remus and tell him the good news and do you know what Remus did when he saw me. He punched me also! And when I asked _him_ why he punched me he was all like 'for leaving Harry alone.' Then Severus came back I was telling him my story after scaring the living day lights out of him and after I told him that both Lucius and Remus had punched me he punched me and said that he didn't want to be left of the fun of beating me up. And so I am here Harry back in your life prepared to never leave you again until you tell me to."

"Wow that's a lot to process at one time," Harry said in a sort of daze. "I want to hear more but right now Draco and I have to go to lunch or else people will start to wonder."

"Yea sure thing Harry but don't forget to come back so that we can catch up."

"Will do…oh and Sirius one more thing… POW…that's for not coming to me first," Harry said laughing as he grabbed Draco and ran out of Snape's office he could hear Sirius yell 'Bloodly Hell' and Snape telling him that he deserved it.

"Harry! Oh my God Harry I need - be careful Malfoy's coming," Hermione yelled as she ran up to Harry who was just going to eat after talking to Sirius. "What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked as Draco approached.

"You Granger I want you! I never knew it until you professed your love for me last night," Draco said with as much lust as he could muster up.

"What you're crazy I never said anything like that to you ever!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh in denial how sweet but do not fear my love you will come around eventually they always do. Right Potter?" Draco said dreamily as he glided into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Err sometimes he just gets me so mad I could…Harry? Harry! I need to talk to you!" Hermione said when she realized Harry was still standing in front of her.

"Now? Hermione I'm kind of hungry don't you think this could wait until maybe I have had something to eat?" Harry asked staring longingly at the Great Hall.

"It most certainly can not I need you to help me understand something right now," Hermione said raising her voice.

"Hermione I don't see how I could possibly…" Harry didn't get to finish this last statement because Hermione had leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Something he definitely was not expecting. After about a minute Hermione broke the kiss and Harry was the first on to speak,

"Listen Hermione I like you and all but I just don't think of you in that way. I mean no offense or anything but I just don't swing that way," Harry said a little more than confused.

All Hermione could do was mutter to herself, things like, "Nothing, just there, but when…sparks, feelings…passion," when Hermione came out of her daze she saw Harry standing there a little confused and worried about his friend. But when Hermione looked at Harry all she could say was, "I love her," before she ran to the Common Room completely forgetting the fact that she still needed to talk to Harry about what she saw between him and Draco. Hermione was running away so fast she didn't hear Harry say, "Well it's about bloody time," as he walked into the Great Hall. Now Harry had to tell Ron that his best friend and his sister were going to start dating. He knew Ron wouldn't have a problem with it expect for the fact that it was his best friend and his little sister, "Oh yay," Harry muttered to himself as he sat down next to Ron and started to eat lunch.


	6. Love and Fainting Spells

**Love and Fainting Spells**

Harry sat down at the table and started to pile food onto his plate, completely oblivious to the huge smile that was on his face making him look like an idiot. Only until Seamus spoke up did Harry some out of his daze.

"So, Harry, was it that good?" Seamus asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Was what good?" Harry asked confused, as he came out of his daze.

"Whatever Malfoy did before you walked in here? I mean we all saw the grin he had on his face when he walked in and then you coming in, in a total daze. I mean obviously something happened," Seamus left it there to allow Harry to tell him what happened.

"Nothing happened with Draco. I guess we both were smiling about what happened with Hermione," Harry said lazily as he continued to eat his food. Ron who had not really been paying attention snapped his head up at Seamus' next comment.

"Wow I didn't know Hermione was into that sort of thing, especially with gay men. Maybe I could talk her into doing something with Blaise and myself," Seamus pondered as an evil grin spread across his face.

"You most certainly will not!" Ron snapped as everyone jumped in surprise at his sudden out burst "Hermione is like a sister to me and I don't want you to talk about her that way. She's not that kind of girl."

"Actually," Harry said "Ron is right. Draco and I were just talking to Hermione and you know Draco always likes to push people's buttons, he got Hermione a little riled up. Oh that reminds me. Ron, Hermione is going through a confusing time right now and she is going to need our help seeing as how we all kind of went through the same thing."

"Why what's wrong," Ron asked completely worried.

"Nothing's wrong she has just come to a realization that she is in love-" Harry was cut off before he could finish his thought.

"Love? Who? I'll talk to him and make sure that he doesn't hurt her," Ron said trying to find the person Hermione was in love with.

"Ron, hold on, it's not a guy that Hermione is in love with that's why she needs our help," Harry said taking a deep breath and waiting for Ron's out burst.

"Not a guy? But that would make Hermione gay, she's not gay, is she?" Ron asked utterly confused.

"That my dear friend is why she needs our help. She loves Ginny and Ginny loves her now we just have to help them get together," Harry said in a rush so Ron would miss who Hermione was in love with.

"Yeah totally-wait did you just say Ginny? You want me to help you set my sister up with my best friend," Ron started to yell.

"Well from what I've seen they are pretty close to being together, Ginny's just waiting for Hermione's response," Harry said trying to calm is friend but not doing very well.

"You mean my sister and my best friend…oh my god," Ron muttered as he hit the cold stone floor and fainted.

_Well that didn't go so bad_ Harry thought to himself as he ran over to help his friend.

Sirius was still upset about Harry punching him square in the nose when Remus walked in to check up on this friend. When Sirius saw Remus walk in he started talking mid-thought,

"And then POW he hit me. I mean I thought he would at least be happy to see me but _no _he couldn't wait to punch me. How rude!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Ah good you're here maybe you could talk to him. He's been like this ever since Harry and Draco left, muttering to himself and everything. It's kind of disturbing," Snape announced walking in to the room and leaning his head on Remus's shoulder.

"What do you mean? What happened between him and Harry?" Remus asked with concern in his voice while he turned around to face Snape.

"Harry punched him, and then left laughing," Snape said looking over Remus's shoulder to Sirius.

"Oh, I see, well that's kind of funny," Remus said and began to chuckle.

"No its not!" Sirius exclaimed but soon was over come with laughter just like his friend. "And do you want to know something even funnier out of all the people who have hit me in the last week he's punch was the only one that actually hurt"

"Hey!" Remus and Snape exclaimed in unison as Sirius feel out of the chair laughing.

Ginny sat in a stunned silence after what just had happened in the Great Hall. _Hermione loves me_ Ginny thought to herself as she stood up and ran out of the Great Hall to find Hermione. A few minutes later she found Hermione in the common room staring into the fireplace deep in thought. She walked over and kneeled down in front of Hermione, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Hi," Ginny said tentatively as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Hey," Hermione said knowing exactly what she had to do, as she turned to face Ginny.

"I'm sorry…"Hermione put her and up and stopped Ginny in mid-sentence.

"There is no need to apologize. I'm glad that you did what you did. It made me realize something that has been confusing me for awhile," Hermione took a deep breath, looked into Ginny's eyes and continued, "I love you. It's so clear right now that the only thing left to do is," and as she finished her sentence Hermione leaned into a stunned Ginny and lightly kissed on the lips. Hermione pulled away surprised by her own forwardness.

Ginny just smiled and said, "You don't know how happy that makes me Hermione." Hermione smiled and Ginny could not stop herself before she leaned in and kissed Hermione. Hermione relaxed into the kiss and allowed Ginny to lead. Not long after the kiss started had it been filled with passion and hunger. The two girls were so lost in the kiss that they did not realize that someone else was in the room until they heard someone yell and faint and a second person laughing at the first. The two girls broke apart to see Ron on the floor unconscious and Harry next to him laughing his head off.


End file.
